Ten Second Rule
by awesomesauce101
Summary: In which Charlie recruits Sam and Kevin in her diabolical plan to catch Dean and Cas under the mistletoe.


**A/N: So Christmas is approaching and of course with it come all the Christmas related fics. So Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! XD**

**Summary: Charlie decides that it would be a good idea to hang mistletoe all around the bunker. At first, Sam and Kevin vehemently disagree with this, but once she explains her plan, they want in on it too.**

* * *

Kevin stumbles across Charlie in the entrance to the library, standing on a ladder she got from who knows where and straining to hang something from the archway. He's still getting used to having the ginger haired computer geek around, but he's taken a liking to her, he supposes. She's the most normal person he's met in a long while and sometimes he just wants someone to talk to about Skyrim or Star Wars and not get clueless looks or 'now's really not the time' looks. So they get on pretty well, which is the reason why he doesn't flip when he sees what she's hanging up there. Well, he is a bit concerned, seeing as how she's the only female in the bunker and isn't even interested in guys to boot. She's probably up to some scheming and he's kind of reluctant to find out what she's planning.

"Charlie?" he says.

She looks down at him from the top of the ladder and smiles. "Kevin. Just in time to participate in my amazing plan of geniusness concocted by yours truly,"

"Do I really want to?"

"Yes, you really want to,"

He gives her a hesitant look, but his curiosity gets the better of him in the end. "Okay, I'll bite. Why are you hanging mistletoe?" he asks.  
Plant successfully hanged, she climbs down the ladder and has him help her relocate it to another room. Kevin notices she has several more plants in a plastic bag sticking out of her shirt pocket.

"Well, you see, it's my goal to get Dean and Cas together," she says casually. Kevin almost drops his side of the ladder.

"What? Why would you do that?" he asks, having second thoughts on his activeness in the plan.

"Because, haven't you seen the way they look at each other? Dude, they just need to get it over with and get it on already," she says, smiling gleefully all the while.

"Ugh, why did I even ask?" Kevin groans.

"Because you're curious and a nice person and you're going to help me?" she suggests.

"But-,"

"But nothing. You are totally going to help me or I won't get you that Xbox you've been wanting for Christmas,"

"You know, it really doesn't surprise me that you know that. Okay, fine. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Sam has no idea what to think when he sees Kevin, prophet of the Lord, hanging mistletoe above Castiel's bedroom door. He figures that the kid needs to get out more, because he's clearly lost his mind.

"Uh, Kevin? What are you doing?" he asks, trying to refrain from laughing.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging mistletoe," he says.

"Obviously. Wanna try telling me why? And more to the point, why Cas's room?"

"All in good time my friend," Kevin replies cryptically. And okay, that totally doesn't sound good at all. But it seems that the prophet can't keep a straight face for that long when it comes to this matter, because the next moment, he's snickering under his breath.

"What?" Sam asks, halfway between being confused and not really wanting to know.

"It was Charlie's idea, before you say anything. Okay?"

Sam nods and motions for Kevin to continue.

"She wants to get Dean and Castiel together," he says simply. Sam merely raises an eyebrow.

"Really? What took her so long?" he asks. Kevin gives him an odd look.

"You're not surprised that Charlie is trying to hook your brother up with an angel?"

"Not really. I mean, one, she's Charlie. And two, she's got the right idea, in my opinion," Sam says.

"So, you want your brother and Castiel to get together too? Why?"

"Because I am so done with all the tension. I feel like a third wheel whenever we go on a hunt. Seriously, they need to put all of us out of our misery," Sam says.

"It can't be that bad,"

"Oh believe me, it is,"

"So...I take it you want in on this too?" Kevin asks, since one of his 'duties' was to recruit others, which really just meant Sam.

"Hell yeah," Sam answers, grabbing one of the mistletoes from Kevin and heading over to Dean's room to hang it above the doorway.

* * *

For being a hunter and an angel of the Lord, Dean and Castiel are extremely unobservant when it comes to little things in a place they call home. Perhaps it's because the plants are small, but either way, they don't even notice them hanging seemingly all over the bunker. They do think it's a bit odd that the others, Kevin, Sam, and Charlie, seem to avoid walking under doorways together, but they don't pay it much mind.

When Dean and Cas return from a supply run on Thursday, they walk right into the other three's trap. Castiel stands under the doorway while Dean puts everything away and he's about to head to his room to get some rest. When he passes Cas under the doorway, Charlie exclaims something incoherent. He pauses, watching as she almost leaps up from her seat in an attempt to stop him from going anywhere.

"What's the matter?" he asks, staring at her warily. That big evil-looking grin can't mean anything good.

"Finally. You guys are so annoying, but you walked right into my trap. Well, ours," she says, tilting her head to include Sam and Kevin who are nonchalantly reading books. "But it was mine to begin with, so I get all the credit,"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, now totally confused.

Charlie points at something above his head and he looks up, sighing when he sees the stupid mistletoe hanging there.

"Really? This is your trap?" he says, pointedly not looking at Castiel, who is still staring up at the plant confusedly, like he doesn't know what it means. Which he probably doesn't.

"Yes. And it's the rules, Dean. You have to,"

"Do not,"

"Yes you do,"

"Or what?"

"Or I will get rid of all of your Busty Asian Beauties magazines. And don't even think about trying to get on the computer. I'm not a professional hacker for no reason you know,"

"That is so not fair," Dean whines.

"Oh come on, it's not like you'll need 'em after this anyway," she says, waggling her eyebrows. He groans. Why does he have to be friends with such strange people?

"Dean, I don't understand. What is the meaning of the plant? And why is Charlie so insistant upon these 'rules'? Castiel finally pipes in. Dean wants to tell him that she's just being a weird human and to ignore her, but she beats him to the punch.

"It's a mistletoe, Cas. And during Christmas, if two people stand under it together, they have to kiss," she explains, huge grin still present on her face.

"Oh. And is that the rule?"

"Yes, and you have to follow it, every time. Especially now," she says.

"Cas-," Dean starts. Charlie cuts him off before he can get any further.

"Oh! And I might add that the kiss has to last more than...let's say...ten seconds," she says, smiling deviously.

"Okay, you're making that up!" Dean cries.

"No I'm not,"

"Sam! Kevin! Help me out here!" Dean exclaims, looking helplessly at his brother and the prophet. They make a point of pretending not hear him and bury their noses deeper into their books to hide their really rather obvious smirks.

"Dean, it is the rules," Cas says, totally serious about this, much to Dean's chagrin.

"But-," Dean flounders for a reason why they shouldn't. But before he can come up with one, Castiel is pulling him forward and presses their lips together. His eyes close automatically, even though he's freaking out on the inside because this isn't actually all that bad and Cas's lips are really soft, and surely ten seconds has gone by already?

He feels one of Cas's hands come up to cradle his face and the other rests at the small of his back, pulling them closer together. Dean can feel this strange warmth spreading through his chest and he finally starts to kiss back and maybe he just imagined the smile against his lips when he does so.

Dean feels a little silly with his arms hanging uselessly at his sides, so he wraps them around Castiel and the angel gives a little hum of approval which definitely doesn't make his heart flutter in his chest. He finds himself deepening the kiss just a little more, because Cas should have some experience to draw on if he ever does this again with someone else, and Dean tries to ignore the part of him that protests anyone else touching Cas in any capacity whatsoever. It's not because he's enjoying this and wants to do it again, and definitely more often. It's totally not. At all.

All too soon, Cas is pulling away and ten seconds can't have gone by yet. He can't stop looking at his angel's bright red face and he tries not to think that Cas's messy hair that he'd been unconsciously running his fingers through looks totally hot.

"Was that satisfactory?" Castiel asks, slightly breathless.

"Yeah," is all he's able to get out.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Kinda hot too," Charlie says.

"I thought you didn't even like guys," Dean says, trying to get the blush on his own face to go down by distracting himself.

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. Especially you two. You guys are like, the perfect ship," she says. Dean decides he really doesn't want to know what she's talking about.

Sam is snickering behind his book that he probably hasn't even turned a page in and Dean gives him an annoyed look.

"Dude, you were in on this,"

"What? I got tired of you and Cas always having eye-sex whenever we go out on a hunt," Sam says with a shrug. His answer only makes Dean's face heat up again and this time it reaches the tips of his ears and he has to hide his face with his hands.

"Sam. You are _so_ dead," he groans into his hands.

"I don't understand. Is there a problem? To be honest, I enjoyed that," Cas says, totally oblivious. Charlie almost squeals at his innocent remark and Dean just wishes that the earth would just open up and swallow him already.

"No problem at all Cas. In fact, I think Dean liked it too. You guys should do it more often," Charlie suggests. And even though he groans in protest, Dean still can't come up with a reason why they shouldn't.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you liked :D**


End file.
